A vehicle, such as an automobile, may include multiple seats. The seats may be bucket seats, bench seats, or other kinds, and the seats may face forward relative to the vehicle. The seats include seat bottoms on which occupants sit and seatbacks against which occupants rest their backs. The seat bottoms are generally horizontal and the seatbacks are generally upright.
During a vehicle impact, the vehicle decelerates before the occupant decelerates. Specifically, during a rear vehicle impact, the occupant may still have rearward momentum after the vehicle has decelerated. In this situation, the occupant may be forced into, i.e., impact, the seatback of the seat the occupant occupies.